Cloud platforms such as the SALESFORCE (a trademark of Salesforce.com, Inc.) platform allow for sharing processing resources and data in a multi-tenant network that offers computing services on demand to customers. More generally, cloud computing enables ubiquitous, on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services), which can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort. For example, the SALESFORCE platform can provide numerous companies with an environment to deploy applications that provide interfaces for case management and task management, and a system for automatically handling events.
The SALESFORCE platform can facilitate processing millions, hundreds of millions, or even billions of records while optimizing the performance of data loads and integration into a company's services. However, cloud-based platforms that provide multi-tenant processing impose limits in an effort to uniformly distribute access to resources, which create an ever present issue for customers that work with large volumes of data. The SALESFORCE platform imposes limits that create an issue for customers seeking to process large volumes of data in a reasonable period of time. For example, the SALESFORCE platform can limit processing time for an output rendering process in a synchronous CPU (central processing unit) context. If an output cannot be rendered within the time limit, the output rendering process will fail.